leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nocturne/rozwój
Uwalniamy legendarnego Przedwiecznego NocturneUwalniamy legendarnego Przedwiecznego Nocturne Złowrogi cień pada na Fields of Justice – oto spoza czasu i przestrzeni przybywa przerażający Przedwieczny Nocturne, by pozbyć się każdego, kto mu się nie spodoba. Na razie czyha przyczajony, obserwując was z ukrycia, ale wkrótce będzie gotów, by roztoczyć nad waszymi bitwami Całun Mroku. 400px|center Bezlitosny sędzia obserwuje i czeka na swoje ofiary w innej czasoprzestrzeni. Uosobienie najgorszych koszmarów Przedwieczny Nocturne zstępuje teraz na Fields of Justice. Ta legendarna skórka to nowa wersja Wiecznego Koszmaru, w bardziej technologicznie zaawansowanej odsłonie. Zwiastun Zmierzchu przedziera się przez rzeczywistość, odkrywając mrok panujący między światami. Przedwieczny Nocturne płynie w jego kierunku, niczym wirujący korkociąg rozszalałych ostrzy, rzucając zaklęcie Paranoi. Nowe animacje, efekty zaklęć, głos i dźwięki sprawiają, że Nocturne jest niezwykle rzeczywisty! Multimedia Filmy= Prezentacja Bohatera - Nocturne, Wieczny Koszmar Jak powstał portret Nocturne — prezentacja Przedwieczny Nocturne - prezentacja skórki Animacja League of Legends - A Twist of Fate A Twist of Fate - Zza kulis |-| Ekrany logowania= Przedwieczny Nocturne - ekran logowania Straszny Nocturne (Harrowing 2011) - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Koncept Nocturne.png|Koncept Nocturne Zapowiedź Nocturne.jpg|Zapowiedź Nocturne Koncept Nocturne z Pustki.jpg|Koncept Nocturne z Pustki Promo animacji z Nocturne.png|Promo animacji z Nocturne Koncept Przedwiecznego Nocturne.jpg|Koncept Przedwiecznego Nocturne Koncept Przeklętego Upiora Nocturne.jpg|Koncept Przeklętego Upiora Nocturne Dawne historie II Wersja= }} Przed pojawieniem się Nocturne’a ludzie wierzyli, że marzenia senne były wytworem ich wyobraźni, bezwartościowymi obrazami, które pojawiały się podczas snu. Te wierzenia wystawiono na próbę w związku z serią wypadków, które dotknęły wiele osób na Runeterze. Niektórzy budzili się z krzykiem, przerażeni do granic możliwości. Niektórzy nie mogli zasnąć, popadając z każdą kolejną nocą w szaleństwo. Inni po prostu się nie budzili. Lekarze nie wiedzieli, co sądzić, do momentu, kiedy dręczony koszmarami człowiek, będąc nieprzytomnym, wykrzyczał straszliwe imię, a potem przestał oddychać. Z jego ciała wydobyła się magiczna energia i pojawił się Nocturne. Nie przyjął radośnie pojawienia się w tym świecie. Wyrżnął w pień wszystkich, których zdążył znaleźć, zanim zainterweniowali magowie i tymczasowo go uwięzili. Po intensywnych badaniach magowie doszli do wniosku, że Nocturne polował na śpiących ludzi, atakując ich tam, gdzie byli najbardziej bezbronni. Wyglądało na to, że to jego jedyne przeznaczenie. Rodziny ofiar domagały się ukarania go, ale ci, którzy go więzili, martwili się, że po śmierci Nocturne wróci do miejsca, skąd pochodzi, i stanie się jeszcze potężniejszy. Kiedy znużony mag, który go pilnował, wreszcie zapadł w sen, Nocturne rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Uczeni nie mają pojęcia, czy naprawdę pochodzi on z krainy snów ani czy istnieją podobne mu istoty. Jedną z najbardziej niepokojących teorii jest ta, jakoby był on personifikacją czyjegoś koszmaru. Jeśli to prawda, to kim jest ten śniący? |-| I Wersja= Przed pojawieniem się Nocturne'a ludzie wierzyli, że sny były wytworem ich wyobraźni, bezwartościowymi obrazami, które pojawiały się podczas snu. Ta opinia została wystawiona na próbę w związku z serią wypadków w czasie nocnego odpoczynku, która dotknęła przywoływaczy League. Niektórzy budzili się z krzykiem, przerażeni do granic możliwości. Niektórzy nie byli w stanie zasnąć, popadając z każdą kolejną nocą w szaleństwo. Inni po prostu się nie budzili. Lekarze nie wiedzieli, co sądzić, do momentu, kiedy Architekt Pola zemdlał nieopodal nexusa na Twisted Treeline. Świadkowie twierdzą, że krzyknął i przestał oddychać. Z nexusa wydobyła się magiczna energia i pojawił się Nocturne. Nie przyjął radośnie zjawienia się w tym świecie. Wyrżnął w pień wszystkich, których spotkał, zanim przywoływacze uwięzili go za pomocą magii. Po intensywnych badaniach eksperci League doszli do wniosku, że Nocturne polował na śpiących przywoływaczy, atakując ich tam, gdzie nie mogła im pomóc magia. Wyglądało na to, że to jego jedyne przeznaczenie. Rodziny ofiar domagały się ukarania go, ale urzędnicy League martwili się, że po śmierci Nocture wróci do miejsca, skąd pochodzi. Związali go z fragmentem nexusa i uwięzili w świecie fizycznym. W ramach kary pozwolono przywoływaczom przyzwać Nocturne'a w meczach League, przez co jego wola kontrolowana jest przez tych, których nienawidzi, co jest dla niego koszmarem. Uczeni League nie wiedzą, czy naprawdę pochodzi on z krainy snów oraz czy istnieją podobne mu istoty. Niektórzy twierdzą, że akt przyzywania wpłynął na podświadomość przywoływaczy, wabiąc do nich Nocturne'a. Jedną z najbardziej niepokojących teorii jest ta, jakoby był on personifikacją czyjegoś koszmaru. Jeśli to jednak prawda, to kim jest śniący? |-| Osąd League= Kandydat: Data: 11 marca 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Architekt Pola miał ciężki dzień. Przeczesywanie areny w poszukiwaniu oznak degradacji to ważne zadanie. Pobieranie odczytów co pięć stóp jest niezbędne, aby wykryć najdrobniejsze nawet zakłócenia złożonych pól energii. Przeoczenie jakiegokolwiek skoku oddziaływających sił mogłoby rozpocząć reakcję łańcuchową, do której doprowadziłoby ciągłe używanie magii na Fields of Justice. Lubił wyobrażać sobie, że sprawdzając punkty kontrolne, na swój sposób ratuje Runeterrę. Po zakończeniu pracy architekt wraca na platformę przywoływania; mija nexus, który powinien być uśpiony. Jego wzrok przykuwa niespodziewana iskra wewnątrz nexusa. Rusza to sprawdzić, lecz uderza w niego gwałtowny wybuch energii dochodzący z tej budowli. Architekt jak kłoda pada na zimny, obojętny bruk. Jego ciało wysycha a z otwartych ust wydobywa się gęsty dym. Dym, który drży życiem i pulsuje grozą. Zrodzony z koszmarów. REFLEKSJA Nocturne przez niezliczone wieki podróżował przez umysły ludzi. Patrzył na twarze, których pragnęli, chłonął żądze pulsujące w ich żyłach, zamieszkiwał w fantazjach rozpalających ogień w ich sercach. Przebywał w odrażająco ludzkich iluzjach, które przywoływali w swych ograniczonych, śmiesznych umysłach. Pożerał magię, która pulsowała w ich duszach. Nocturne miał jedynie chwilę na ocenę nowej fizycznej formy, nim otoczyli go przywoływacze noszący szaty. Wiedział, kim są, zanim się przedstawili. To władcy, których twarze pochłaniały umysły wszystkich przywoływaczy, których sny nawiedził. Byli głosami, które zasypywały słabszych obietnicami wielkiej władzy, oraz rękami, które kierowały losami świata. Nocturne wiedział, czego pragną, jednak nie miał zamiaru im się poddać. Jego widmowa forma w ciszy zbliżyła się do jednego z ludzi, wyciągając eteryczne macki jego świadomości. Człowiek w szatach zwinął się w paroksyzmie, jego ręce uniosły się, by kaleczyć własną głowę. Powietrze przeciął mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask, który urwał się, kiedy umysł człowieka zapadł się w sobie. Nocturne dopadł pozostałych, nim mieli szansę zareagować. Rozłożył ręce, z jego ramion wystrzeliły dwie klingi gotowe odrywać ciało od kości. Cień zanurkował i uderzył w górę ostrzami, nabijając na nie całe ciało nieszczęsnego przywoływacza. Nocturne poczuł, że od tyłu zachodzi go grupa ludzi; przez chwilę jego forma pulsowała. Całe pole przykryła ciemność – przytłaczająca czerń, która dyszała i wzdychała. Ofiary uwięzione na zawsze w tym urojeniu szeptały do uszu przywoływaczy, obiecując wieczne potępienie i błagając o wybawienie. Odcięte ręce chwytały żyjących, desperacko próbując oderwać dla siebie jakiekolwiek fragmenty życia. Pozostali przywoływacze natarli, młócąc w koszmarne palce, które znikały, aby pojawić się ponownie w większej liczbie. Zaklęcia zamarły w ich ustach; magiczne energie nie odpowiadały na ich wezwania. Mrok począł dusić ludzi, którzy wyłupywali sobie oczy w szaleńczej próbie odzyskania wzroku. Pożerało ich przerażenie; nie wyczuli, że zbliża się do nich Nocturne, nie poczuli też ostrzy przeszywających ich miękkie ciała i skazujących ich dusze na wieczność pośród ciemności. Jeden z przywoływaczy wyróżniał się. Jego fioletowe szaty przyozdobione były złotymi łańcuchami. Niedotknięty ślepotą i przerażaniem obserwował beznamiętnie dokonującą się wokół rzeź. Na jego twarzy nie pojawiło się żadne uczucie, gdy kałuża krwi splamiła rąbek jego szat; jego oblicze nie zmieniło się, gdy głowa byłego kompana odbiła się od jego nogi. Przywoływacz przemówił. – Imponujące. Widzę, że eony, które spędziłeś, żywiąc się naszymi umysłami, nie poszły na marne. - Wiem, kim jesteś – Odparł Nocturne. - To mi schlebia – Przywoływacz uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Powinieneś też wiedzieć, że zapłacisz teraz za okropności, które sprowadziłeś na naszych pobratymców. - Jakże chcesz to zrobić, człowiecze? – Z cieni dobył się nieludzki skowyt przypominający nieco to, co ludzie zwą śmiechem. - Trafiłeś do świata, który kontrolujemy. Będziesz nam służył. - Zwiesz tę żałosną egzystencję >>zapłatą< Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczny Nocturne stary obraz 1.jpg|Klasyczny Nocturne 1 Klasyczny Nocturne stary obraz 2.jpg|Klasyczny Nocturne 2 Nocturne z lodowego koszmaru stary obraz.jpg|Nocturne z lodowego koszmaru Nocturne Pustoszyciel stary obraz.jpg|Nocturne Pustoszyciel |-| Chiny= Klasyczny Nocturne chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczny Nocturne Nocturne z lodowego koszmaru chiński obraz.jpg|Nocturne z lodowego koszmaru Nocturne z Pustki chiński obraz.jpg|Nocturne z Pustki Nocturne Pustoszyciel chiński obraz.jpg|Nocturne Pustoszyciel Straszny Nocturne chiński obraz.jpg|Straszny Nocturne en:Nocturne/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów